craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Craytel Company
The Craytel Company, commonly known as Craytel, is a fictional American multinational mass media corporation headquartered in Burbank, California. It was founded by Colt Raytel in December 2, 2011 and has been leading in the fictional film and television industry. Corporate History 2011 - 2013: Craytel Channel In mid-2011, Colt Raytel planned to create a fan fiction series based on an existing series titled, Austin & Ally. Dreaming to make it his own series, Moon established a company that could launch a television network to air the series. The Craytel Company was launched by Colt Raytel on December 2, 2011 for the sole purpose of its television division flagship property, Craytel Channel, that debut its first and current top series,'' A High School Rockstar. Craytel then went to produce many series but failed to do so during the first two years, with numerous series being postponed and cancelled. Craytel tried to kickstart its channel but its only series was the only series that aired for the two years. The series became a big hit, garnering an average of 5 million viewers for each episode. The success of the series was seen by Moon, which led to the expansion of Craytel. Craytel then established its television properties through its television division, The Craytel Network. The Craytel Network became the division that holds the television network properties of Craytel, including Craytel Channel and the upcoming, ASM Network. '''2014 - 2015: Mass Media Company' Moon stepped down as president of Craytel Channel to further look after the expansion of the company. This was the same expansion that caused the long hiatus for the series. In 2014, Craytel launched two studios, Craytel Studios and Wonder Studios. These studios are the beginning of the new era for Craytel, opening new opportunities. Craytel Studios is the main film division of Craytel, which holds numerous subsidiaries of the company, including Craytel Pictures. Wonder Studios is a subsidiary of Wonder Entertainment, the second entertainment studio division of the company, which mainly deals in franchise movies based on superhero characters. Currently, Craytel has three divisions, and the successful expansion of the company has led to plans to open a music division for the company, which is expected to be launched in 2017. On December 2015, Craytel has announced that it has put Wonder Studios under Craytel Studios, its Studio Entertainment Division. The former parent company of Wonder Studios, Wonder Entertainment, has been dissolved. 2015 - 2017: Recreation Entertainment & Company Reform On April 2014, Craytel planned on venturing to recreation entertainment, which included multiple parks and resorts properties in the United States. A plan began for the first parks and resorts in California as well as New York. An untitled theme park began its construction in California on December 2014, and another in New York on January 2015. Craytel committed $2.5 billion for the Parks and Resort project, which was due to be opened to public in the Summer of 2020. On November 2017, it was announced that MOX Network will add to its programming to cater to a more international audience. It will feature Filipino programming that will take its afternoon schedule, while American programs will continue to air in the primetime slot. On February 2018, Craytel announced that it would focus more on its mature programming as well as feature films and other ventures like its Parks and Resorts. They will cease production on all Craytel Channel series once each of the series finishes its run, and the network will be sold. 2018 - Present On February 2018, Craytel announced its plan to venture on to music production. By 2020, Craytel will launch a record label that will operate under Craytel Studios. Other publishing entities will launch in the same unit, which will handle Craytel's music, from tv to film. Craytel announced that they would start scouting for talents as early as Summer 2019. On February 10, the company launched the Craytel Ambassadors, which will consist of celebrities/actors who will become the face of the company. The ambassadors will be present in company events including Craytel Expo, as well as appear in company marketing. Actor Cody Christian joined the Ambassadors as the main face of the company, which will feature more celebrities in the future. Company Divisions and Subsidiaries Studio Entertainment Craytel Studios includes subsidiaries that deals with the company's film properties, as well as animation studios, and distribution companies. Craytel Studios * Craytel Pictures * Craytel Animation Studios * Distribution ** Craytel Studios Motion Pictures ** Open Field Pictures ** Worldwide Pictures ** Craytel Studios Home Entertainment * Wonder Studios ** Wonder Television ** Wonder Studios Home Entertainment Media Networks * MOX Network * Star Quest Production Companies * Laugh Productions * Aqua Productions * Creative Productions * Touchpoint Productions * FCOM Productions * Craytel Productions Parks and Resorts Executive Management President * 2011 - Present: Colt Raytel Chief Executive Officer * 2011 - Present: Colt Raytel Chairman of the Board * 2011 - Present: Colt Raytel Current Board of Directors * Colt Raytel (Chairman) * Austin Kaden * Jacqueline Tim * Tyson Esmond * Rhea Parrish * Laith Salisbury * Larissa Mobley * Mikel Bingham * Herminia Satterfield * Zane Goodrich * Meghan Cartell